


Paper Hearts

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodles & Reports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Roy read through Edward’s draft of resignation for the millionth time, since he submitted it about two months ago. He could have signed the document when Edward first handed it in, but for some odd reason, he did not approve of his resignation. Alphonse was back in his body and Edward’s goals had been achieved, there was no real logical reason for him to remain in the Military.

Roy opened his desk drawer and pulled out a stack of reports. They were all the originals of reports Edwards turned in after his missions. Why did Roy keep the originals? Well, they are unique; drawn on each report is a small doodle of a heart in the corner of the page. Sometimes a report got two hearts, overlapping and other times, Roy saw that a name had been placed in the center of a heart and then erased after. Roy did not know the reason behind the drawings, or the name that was inserted in those hearts, but on Edward’s letter of resignation, he drew a heart and smack in the middle was Roy’s name.

Hence, Roy’s dilemma and unwillingness to sign Edward’s letter.

Roy had a plan. Edward was arriving in Central by train sometime later and would be stopping by his office to get his discharged papers.

Roy grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk organizer and cut out each one of the drawings from the reports and when he was finally finished he looked down at the collection. His desk is completely covered in a confetti of tiny hearts. He picked up each one and put them in an envelope with a signed copy of Edward’s resignation letter.

Around six-thirty that evening, he could hear Edward’s voice coming from his outer office. A knock on his door a few minutes later and Edward pushed it open.

“Hey, General Bastard,” he greeted Roy with a smug grin on his face.

Roy waved his hand and motioned for him take a seat on one of the couches. He watched him carefully as he stepped into the office and plopped down unceremoniously on the chair. Roy got up from behind his desk with an all knowing smirk plastered neatly across his face. He sat down next to Edward and handed him the envelope without uttering a single word. He watched Edward open the sealed jacket, reached in and pulled out—

“What— Bastard, what did you put in here?” Edward asked. He glanced at Roy and then looked down at his hands covered with tiny fragments of paper, “Hearts! These are hearts General. Why are you giving me these?” Edward tipped the envelope over, and all the tiny cut outs fell upon his lap, “Mustang…”

The expression on Edward’s face when he realized that these were, in fact, his little doodles, was well worth Roy’s plan; His mouth fell open, then he snapped it shut, glared at Roy, quickly turned his face away, that had already darkened to a dark crimson color.

Roy picked up one of the fallen Paper Hearts, which so happen to be the one with his name on and stared at it keenly. Edward still hiding his face, turned slowly to face Roy, scowling and glaring daggers at him. Roy’s lips curved into a sly smile, “Edward, who were these masterpieces meant for?”

“Bastard!” He snarled and grabbed the paper heart that Roy quickly hovered in the air over his head.

“You’re not getting this one,” Roy chuckled, “It has my name on it.”

“Roy Mustang, hand it over,’’ Edward reached out and tried to snatch the piece of paper from Roy’s hand, but Roy caught Edward’s wrist in his and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

“Ed, were these meant for me?” Roy asked, lowering his gaze to the pieces of paper hearts all around Edward.

“No,” Edward growled and pulled his hand out of Roy’s hand. He stood up and all the pieces of paper fell onto the floor, but before he could take a step forward, Roy tugged on his coat. The action caused Edward to stumbled backward clumsily, landing on Roy’s lap.

He gasped and turned to look, Roy, before trying to scramble to his feet again, but Roy pulled him back onto his lap and before Edward could ponder what do next, Roy cupped his chin and tilted his head sideways, “I think they were meant for me.” Roy kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” Edward gasped again and then he turned around immediately, the look on his face overwhelmed and his eyes fierce. Roy was sure he was going to get punched, but fumbling clumsily Edward held Roy’s head in his hands and started kissing him fast.

Roy put his arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, slower, gentle and practiced. The kissed deepened, and their tongues were in a tangled mess, sliding in and out of each other's mouth back and forth. Edward’s body somehow molded to Roy’s own and he pressed, seeking warmth and he moaned as he felt Roy’s growing hardness.

“Took you long enough to figure that one out,” Edward said huskily, sucking on Roy’s lower lip.

“MMM, What?” Roy responded with a breathy moan.

“That I…That I’ve been crushing on you for a long time,” Edward whispered between breaths. “And now I guess it blossomed into wanting you, but I feel it could be something else, perhaps lo—.”

Roy pulled back, shocked, but recovered quickly, “Do you want to go out with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” and Edward pulled him back into the kiss.

The two men, who now realized that they were both equally attracted to one another, picked up the paper hearts and Edward’s letter of resignation and went grab and bite to eat. They spent the entire evening explaining each other’s actions; Edward’s doodles, Roy’s reason to keep all the reports. But mostly they just talked and then when the night was over they shared a kissed and maybe a couple more.


End file.
